United Antartica Air
United Antarctica Air''' is them largest airline in the world with over 1000 fleet and 590 destianations''' Early years In 1988, Leandro Lezimo made a small airline called united antarctica air . The airline used 3 Airhail A310s for a service from Club Penguin City to South Pole city and vice-versa. Then, it had expansion to gemini city and satelite city utilizing all new A320s.By 1990, it had 20 destinations. Farther Era In 1994, UAA was approved to fly to the EU . By 1998, it had flights to club penguin city to zurich airport and 7 other airports , by 2002, it has ordered snowing 747s to sevice routes other countries in the EU Bigger Era By 2005, It already ordered airhail A330s, A340s, and the A380 which was used to be A3XX then.they used it for long- haul destinations like calada, lexico , united tarab emirates, freezeland and more. Bolder Era By 2009, it ordered Snowing 767 , 777, and the 787.Now it went for flights to gapan and lussia.Today， UAA is now one of the flag carriers of the USA Fleet Cargo fleet Cabins Each class is equipped with PTVs by Tony Antarctica,audio by I QUBO radio and free meals and access to antarctic plus lounge Prestige ''' The equivalent of first class. in this class you will enjoy a private room with a bed and in-flight entertainment and there are only few suites per column so there will be less noise.The 1st kind has a partly enclosed suite and a 2-2, 1-1, 1-2 or 1-2-1 , depending on the aircraft, and is available on the A330 A340, 787 ,777 , the 797 and probably on the 807 .The other type is in a box suite design in a 1-2-1 on the A380, 1-1-1 on the 747, and a 1-1 on the remaining planes.It is currently available on the 747 and the A380 .Newer orders of S777 and the A350 will have the first style . Passengers have access to the prestige terminal.The aircraft with style a will feature a remodeled seat, with a 2-2-2 arrangement, there will be 3 pods on each row, which will be divided into halves. '''Advantage The equivalent of business class.This class is more unique than other buisness classes。 Its seats are configured in a herringbone pattern.New seats feature a semi suite,similar to the old style a of first class. Econo The equivalent of economy class.Old seats can recline up to 160 degrees and feature footrests .New seats feature the old Econo+- like seats .New aircraft feature dividers, a 17" screen IFE, headrests, and legrests and improved cusine In flight service In domestic flights 45 mins or less, Snacks are served with a sandwich, drinks,fruits, biscuits and a candy bar will be present on a box. Meals are served on domestic flights more than 45 mins and all international flights. Double meal services will be served on flights 4 hours and more. Eat anytime service is served on international flights. For In flight entertainment, magazines are served. AVOD called INVENT. It includes over 500 movies and tv shows which introduces over 50 per month. Also, there 200 gameswith 50 included every year. Internet is also available through the system and in-flight wi-fi and mobile service is also available. On the A380 and refurbished 747s and 777s, a kiddie and a prestige lounge is present on board .